For Christmas
by Daidairo
Summary: A fic based on Blues. Blues finds that Christmas and children are not what they seem. Sadly, he has to learn that the hard way, after a few... humiliations. My Christmas fic. Enjoy! Please read and review!


My Christmas fic! One-shot. I'll have a Christmas pic up at Deviant art soon, hopefully.

In this fic, Cutman, Iceman, Elecman, Gutsman, Bombman and Fireman are on the good side, so don't review or mail me saying they're bad.

I don't own anything except the plot. Well, several phrases don't belong to me either, but I'll acknowledge that at the end.

Dedicated to Fushidane, the queen of Cuteness and the Immortal Seed

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

For Christmas

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Hello. What can I do for you?" Dr. Cossack asked politely. The tall blond man that had entered the robotics' shop smiled and held up a poster.

"My name is Grean Epel. I was searching for a suitable Christmas present for my son Pyne when I saw this."

Dr. Cossack smiled. The poster had 'Miniature Pet-Robots' written on the top. Below were images of tiny robots.

"So you decided to get Miniatures for him?"

"Yes. He's crazy about robots. Has always been, the same way I've always been crazy about curry." Mr. Epel said.

"Please come this way." He opened the storeroom door. In it sat dozens of Miniature Pet-Robots. Several resembled famous people.

Mr. Epel scanned the room. His eyes fell on a tiny robot wearing a red helmet.

"That… Is that an imitation of Greense?" he asked. "No, I mean Yellowz… No, Blues!"

"Yes, Blues. Even though he's red and all… My daughter is crazy about him, so I made some Miniatures look like him. This is the only Blues Miniature other than the one my daughter has," Dr. Cossack said. "It's more costly because of that."

"I don't mind the cost. Can you activate him? I want to check if he's working properly."

Dr. Cossack pressed a button on the side of the robot's head. Bright black eyes appeared from behind a pair of blue shades. The Miniature sat up and blinked.

"Meet Fuji. Fuji, this is Mr. Epel."

Fuji stared at Mr. Epel, who stared back just as curiously. He wore a red helmet with white designs, similar to Blues'. A yellow scarf, red gloves, red boots, a red belt and a blue rubber suit covered the rest of the small android.

"Are you my new owner?"

"Well no. You're for my son, Pyne Epel." Mr. Epel took out a photograph of him and another boy. Both looked extremely alike, with blond hair and blue eyes.

"Is that why he has bright yellow hair? No, wait, so do you…"

"Fuji! Not 'Sun'. Remember information program number 502?" Dr. Cossack asked. "Mr. Epel is the father of Pyne."

"…They look so alike…" Fuji commented.

"It's natural. Sons always look like their fathers in one way or another," Mr. Epel explained. He turned to Dr. Cossack. "So, do I have to fill in any forms or something?"

"Well, of course, it's a robot, a big responsibility. Here, take these."

He piled forms measuring a foot onto Mr. Epel.

"…That's a lot. Anyway, can you deliver this to my house at maybe midnight tomorrow? Y'know, Christmas Eve and all… But I don't want Pyne to notice Fuji too early," Mr. Epel explained.

"Well, is your son going to that City Christmas Party tomorrow morning? My delivery robot is free around noon. Can you give me your address…"

They went out of the room.

"…Pyne Epel. I wonder what he's like…"

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………….……………………………………………

"No, I'm not going and that's final," Blues said stubbornly.

"Yes you are. You're going and _that_ is final," Roll said, folding her arms. "End of discussion."

"It's more fun to go together, Blues," Rockman pleaded. "After all, this is the first Christmas party organised for the entire city."

"Parties are just a waste of time. In fact, Christmas is a waste of time. I'd rather do something useful," Blues snapped.

Roll's emerald eyes narrowed. She pressed her lips together.

"If you don't go, I will tell the reporters that you have a major crush on Kalinka," she threatened.

"…"

"Let's see, the consequences… Kalinka would be crazy with glee and stick to you like glue; the reporters would be after you for more details; and your humongous group of rabid fangirls would be out to stampede Kalinka, but since Kalinka's with you, you'd be affected, and oh! Your entire life will be messed up and filled with things that are _a_ _waste of time_ and that means…" Roll smirked.

"No more training time?" Rockman supplied helpfully. Blues head drooped. Cutman poked his eldest brother.

"Okay then, Blueboy, it's settled. We're alllll going to the City Christmas Party!!"

"I hate being blackmailed," Blues mumbled.

"It's not as if you're going to suffer," Bombman said, grinning. "Unless, of course, you can't tolerate the media."

"Poor little Blues is scared of the media!" Fireman and Bombman chanted, jumping up and down.

"No guts at all, eh?" Gutsman added. Blues clenched his fists tightly.

"All right, all right!! I'll go to the stupid party!!" he yelled. "And when I get back, you guys are toast!"

Dr. Light shook his head. _Maybe I shouldn't have created so many of them._ "Should we go?"

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Eddy, sit down!" Auto said crossly. The round pillbox-like robot ignored him and continued chasing a bumblebee around the open container of the truck.

Exasperated, Auto turned and grabbed Eddy, tying him to the other seat with the seatbelt. Eddy moaned sadly. Satisfied, he turned back to driving, only to realise the traffic light was red.

And he was still speeding.

Everyone else on the road watched as the truck made a screeching sound, trying desperately to stop. The truck bumped hard into the Mercedes in front, creating a large dent. The impact jerked the entire truck, causing one of the tiny figures in the container to fall out onto the pavement.

A Miniature.

Fuji.

The robot rolled off and hit a lamp post, pressing down the activation button at the same time. Fuji opened his eyes.

"Am I at Pyne's house? Where is this?"

Like the nature of all kids, Fuji got scared. Artificial tears rolled down his cheeks.

"This won't do. I have to…" Fuji scanned his information program blocks. " 'Find parents when lost'. Parents? Mother, and father…"

Fuji recalled Mr. Epel's words. 'Sons always look like their fathers in one way or another.'

"I have to find _my_ father… Someone who looks like me…" He got up and wiped away his tears, wandering around. Dr. Cossack had not put maps into the Miniatures; the humanlike features took up enough space.

Unlike most normal robots, Miniature Pet-Robots need sleep, food, exercise, play, training and the toilet, as they were inspired by the old handheld game known as Tamagotchi.

Fuji had to try to ignore his rumbling stomach while he searched for his father.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"So the holy Bible says… Mary's boy child Jesus Christ was born on Christmas day!" Roll sang along with the music that blared in the large town square. "I'd love to have a kid on Christmas day just like Mary. Children are so cute!"

"They're also extremely troublesome idiots," Blues said grimly. "Anyway, Christmas happened because of Mary and Jesus."

"Huh?"

"Let me explain," Iceman donned a professor coat and cap. "Jesus was born to Mary as predicted, to die for the…"

Blues yawned and wandered around the square, bored. To add to his annoyance, a blond kid with bright blue eyes recognised him and asked for an autograph.

"Get out of…"

"Blues!" Roll gave him a disapproving glare. "Be nice to the little ones!"

"… Little ones?"

"Hello there," Roll greeted, smiling. "I'm sure Blues wouldn't mind signing your notebook, _would you_?"

Blues sighed at her tone of voice. "I'll sign the stupid book. After that, I head off. And don't try to stop me, or I'll blow up this square."

The kid gasped, his eyes widening.

"You can blow up the square?! That's so cool!! When I grow up I'm going to be a hero just like you!" he said happily. Blues returned the notebook, muttering to himself.

"Listen, kid, blowing up a square does not equal a hero," he said. Sighing yet again, he turned and stalked off.

"Blues!! Be home for dinner!" Dr. Light called.

"You know, he's right, kid," Cutman said, an evil glint in his eye. "To be a hero, you should idolize someone like me.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"I'm hungry…" Fuji sighed. He sat down on a wooden bench and sighed tiredly. Fuji decided to resume his search and jumped off the bench, when he suddenly noticed a familiar android walk past.

Red helmet with white designs, red belt, red gloves, red boots…

"Father!" Fuji raced after the robot. He grabbed his arm. "Wait!"

Blues turned and stared in confusion at the tiny kid hanging onto his arm.

"… Cosplay is in summer, not winter," he said. Fuji tilted his head.

"What's cosplay? Father, I've been searching for you for a long time! I found myself on the pavement, and I don't have a map, and…"

"Whoa!! Wait a sec, who's your father?!!" Blues scooted away, his eyes widening. Fuji stared.

"Aren't you? We look alike."

"So??! I'm a robot, it's not about heredity and genes!"

"I'm a robot too," Fuji said happily, grabbing his arm. "Father, I'm hungry."

"Robots don't eat." Blues said, pulling his arm away. _Maybe Dr. Light modelled us to, but others…_

"Miniatures do. Please, Father, I'm tired too."

"Don't call me that!" Blues turned and walked off crossly. Fuji raced after him.

"Daddy then."

Blues groaned. _This is not my day._

"Look, kid…"

"Fuji."

"Look, Fuji, I'm not your father. I know you're lost, and you have no idea where to go, but I'm not a policeman! It's not my duty to look after you," Blues explained as patiently as he could.

Fuji's eyes welled up with tears. "But… Daddy…"

He looked down, sniffing. Blues felt like kicking himself.

"Don't… don't cry!!"

"Waaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!" Loud wails erupted from his mouth. Blues stared helplessly.

"All right, I'll get you some food!! Just… just stop crying, okay?"

Fuji took off his shades and wiped off his tears. He smiled. Blues felt a lot better.

"Let's go back to the Light Laboratory."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Damn, I thought Roll would have lots of food stocked up," Blues muttered. He closed the refriegerator and opened the last cupboard. Like all the others, it was filled, but everything was uncooked.

"Daaaddy! I'm hungry!!" Fuji called from the living room.

"Gaaaah!! Just a minute! And don't call me 'daddy'!" Blues yelled. He grabbed a frying pan and a spatula.

"I don't believe I can't do this!!"

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Fuji went into the kitchen and stared. His 'daddy' was wearing a frilly pink apron with kittens and rabbits on it. He was staring at a spatula as if it were some alien object.

"Daddy? That's a spatula."

"I know!" Blues snapped. "But it turned the egg black!"

Fuji peered into the pan. "That's an egg?"

"Um, yes?"

"…Did you use extremely large flames?" Fuji asked, giggling. Blues sighed. He tossed the egg into the dustbin. Fuji saw some weird yellow stuff inside as well.

"What's that?"

"…Tofu?"

"…You poked it with the spatula while it was cooking, didn't you?"

Blues threw down the spatula, exasperated. "Look, you think it's that easy to cook? I've read all about it, but…"

Fuji checked his memory bank, broke an egg into the pan, and climbed onto a stool. Holding the spatula, he flipped the egg over expertly.

"…Fine. So I can't cook."

Fuji smiled. He reached for a plate next to the pan and froze. In it was some white stuff, covered here and there with golden crusts.

"Is that… butter?"

"No, nuggets! Chicken nuggets, like those from McDonalds'." Blues replied, eyeing him warily. "I didn't burn it!"

Fuji held up the spatula. Stuck onto it were the rest of the crusts.

"You flipped them over before they were cooked, right?" Fuji laughed. Blues snorted and pulled off Roll's very pink apron. He stomped off to the refriegerator and grabbed a can of coke.

Fuji stared. "Daddy's sulking."

"I don't sulk."

"Daddy's lying."

"I don't… Well, maybe I do, sometimes, and… Don't call me daddy!"

"Daddy's a meanie."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Hello?" Dr. Cossack picked up the phone.

"This is Grean Epel. Pyne's Blues Miniature hasn't arrived, and it's already four!"

Dr. Cossack was shocked.

"B-But my delivery man went off hours ago with him! He's usually careful and all…"

"Well, it's not here. Maybe your delivery man got lost… Anyway, I need Fuji delivered here by midnight. It's Christmas!" Mr. Epel said. "I promised Pyne I'd get him something good, so you _have_ to bring him."

"But… Auto, the delivery boy, has taken half the day off and right now I have a meeting to go to!" Dr. Cossack cried. Today's just the eve, can't I bring it tomorrow?"

"Then it won't be as Christmassy. Mr. Cossack, I've already paid for the android and the delivery service!"

"I'm seriously sorry. I'll try to find him as soon as possible, for Christmas."

"I hope so. Please bring him over by midnight." The phone went dead. Dr. Cossack replaced the receiver and sighed.

"What am I going to DO??!"

A Blues Miniature ran in, followed by Kalinka.

"Kalinka, your daddy doesn't seem happy."

An idea popped into Dr. Cossack's head.

"Listen, Kalinka. I need your Miniature…"

"No. I wanna keep Bluez," Kalinka said immediately, tossing her head.

"Then go out and help me find another Blues Miniature by the name of Fuji. If you can't find him, Bluez will be reprogrammed to be like Fuji and given to the Epels," Dr. Cossack said firmly.

"Daddy!! I'll get everyone to look for the Miniature! I will!!" Kalinka shrieked. Dr. Cossack smiled.

"Good girl.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"No, I don't have a buster. I have a Shock Gun, though, does that count?" Fuji asked, grinning. "It's for the anti-burglar program."

"Seems like you were made to be a housekeeper and playmate for the Epels."

"I think so."

"And you don't have a map? Pretty remiss of your creator," Blues commented.

"Maybe it was overlooked. Does Daddy have a map inside him?"

"Of course. I _never_ get lost," Blues announced proudly.

"Unless you're surrounded by crowds of fangirls?" Cutman snickered as he entered. He stared curiously at Fuji. "Who's the Blues-wannabe?"

"I'm Fuji. Are you one of Daddy's brothers?" The Miniature asked politely.

Cutman's jaw dropped. "D-Daddy??"

"Oh crap." Blues smacked his forehead.

"Gutsman!! Rockman!! Anyone! Blues has got a child!!" Cutman screamed. In an instant eight more people filled the room.

"He's so adorable!" Roll cooed.

"Oh my, Blues. Who is it, huh? Who's the lucky girl?" Elecman asked.

"Seriously, Kalinka's way too young…" Fireman began solemnly.

Blues' face had become redder than his helmet.

"CUT IT OUT!!! I'm not his father!! I'm a robot, for crying out loud!!" he exploded furiously.

"Whose is he, then?" Rockman knew better than to tease his brother when he was in one of his bad moods.

"I don't know. He got lost, and someone gave him the idea that fathers look like their sons, so he came after me." Blues sighed. "He's a Miniature, whatever that is."

"Oh yes. One of Dr. Cossack's creations," Dr. Light said. "But I thought the only Blues Miniature belongs to Kalinka."

Blues made a face. "I'll just pass him to Cossack."

"He's at a meeting. As a matter of fact, I should be there too. See you later at dinner!" Dr. Light waved and headed for the garage.

"Ha! Blues, you're going to have to return Fuji to Kalinka!" Bombman said gleefully. Blues groaned. Fuji tugged his scarf.

"Who is 'Kalika'? Is she Mama?"

All the different shades of red could be seen on Blues' face just then. Everyone else howled with laughter.

"Fuji, you're my best friend!" Cutman cried between guffaws.

"Ignore them. And no, there _is_ no mama!" Blues said through gritted teeth.

"Did Daddy eat chili? Your face is red," Fuji commented. More laughter filled the room.

_This is the most humiliating day of my life,_ Blues thought miserably. Fuji stared at Blues worriedly.

"Is Daddy angry?"

"…"

"Maybe I shouldn't have said that…" Fuji lowered his head.

"Yeah, well, I've been having a hard time ever since I met you!" Blues yelled harshly. Fuji turned away and sighed.

"Sorry, Daddy," he said before collapsing.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Dad, please, can I have my Christmas present now?" The blond child asked eagerly.

Mr. Epel sighed. "Pyne, you'll have to wait, because… Today's Christmas Eve! You'll get your present tomorrow, which is twelve tonight! It's more interesting, don't you think?"

"But I'm bored!!" Fuji complained.

"Well, let's go to the Town Square again. I hear that they're having some night celebration thingy… We can have dinner there. Your present might even be waiting for you! Don't you just _love_ surprises?" Mr. Epel said, smiling. Pyne whooped. _Please be in time, Cossack,_ he prayed. _For the sake of Christmas…_

He locked the door and stuck a hastily scribbled note on it.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Fuji opened his eyes groggily. Blues breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank god. You just ran out of power, I had to go borrow a charger."

Fuji looked down. "I'm sorry, Daddy. I made you angry."

Blues sighed. He didn't like to see the hurt and disappointment in Fuji's eyes.

"Cossack certainly made you well," he muttered. "All right, Fuji, we're going back to Cossack's. I don't like it, but it's the only thing to do. You'll be able to find out more about the Epels there, probably. I don't believe you belong to Kalinka, else you would remember her."

Fuji smiled. His eyes shone. "Thank you, Daddy!"

For the first time in many years, Blues smiled.

"Let's get you some dinner before we go. Roll's cooking, I believe."

Fuji cheered. "Christmas puddings!!"

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Gyyaaaaahhh! You haven't found him??!" Kalinka moaned. "It's almost eight!!"

Beat shook his head. Rush shook his head. Tango nodded and pointed at Bluez.

"No, no! It's someone called Fuji!! At this rate I'll lose Bluez!" Kalinka hugged her Miniature tightly. "And he's the closest thing to darling Blues I own…"

"Is this Blues really that good?" a redhead asked curiously. Kalinka glared.

"You don't know, Erica, you're new. He's the sweetest, the coolest, the cutest, the handsomest, most considerate, most combative, most amazing guy ever!!" Kalinka said, stars shining in her eyes. She clasped her hands together. "My honey!"

Blues winced sharply as he opened the door.

"Ah! Is that it?" Bluez asked, pointing at Fuji, who had followed in nervously. Kalinka ignored Fuji and proceeded to hug Blues. Irritated, he tried to pull away.

"Kalinka? Do you know this Miniature?" he asked, struggling.

"Hm? Oh yes, is that Fuji? I'm supposed to get him to the Epels' house before midnight!" Kalinka said.

"And where exactly is it?"

Kalinka let go of him, scribbled a note and grabbed a piece of paper and a map. "Let's go, Beat! Bye Erica"

Beat transformed into the light blue plane. Grabbing the three androids, she leaped into the plane. The Beat Plane flew up and out, leaving a hole in the roof.

Rush turned to Tango. "Is he or is he not a powerful robot? He let himself get dragged off so easily."

(A/N: I'm not sure if Tango, Rush and Beat can talk. If they can't, pretend they're talking in animal language and there's a subtitle)

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Dad, I'm done with dinner. Can I please have my present now?" Pyne begged. Mr. Epel groaned. He looked at his watch. Nine ten.

"Well, it'll take some time… You have to be patient, Pyne. Look!" He pointed up in the sky. "It's beginning to snow!"

Pyne whooped and jumped up and down.

"Snow is lovely and makes Christmas seem like Christmas!" He smiled at the large Christmas tree that gleamed with decorations in the middle of the square. "Everything's just so Christmassy!"

Mr. Epel smiled. "I only hope it arrives in time… For Christmas…"

Pyne spied more of his idols and ran over to greet them.

"Isn't Blues with you?" he asked.

"Well, no. He's gone off to be a delivery boy!" Roll replied with a squeal of laughter. "He's got to return a Miniature to its owner."

"You mean, a Miniature Pet-Robot? I want one of them, too!" Pyne sighed. "They're way cool, aren't they?"

"Well, they're really smart," Fireman said, snickering. "Blues had quite some trouble with one."

Rockman laughed. "I hope he gets the Miniature safely home. After all, it's Christmas."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"… Where is this?" Blues asked crossly. Kalinka sighed.

"It's supposed to be here," she said, bewildered. "Apple Street. House of Green Apple, Pineapple and…"

Blues grabbed the map. He stared at it. Then at the address.

"You're looking at it upside down," Fuji and Bluez said. Kalinka covered her mouth.

"I did?"

"Explains why we're here," Blues said wearily. The Beat Plane was sitting in the middle of a large snowstorm. He took over the pilot seat. "Let's go, Beat!"

Beat flew up and away.

"Ohhhh we have to return him by midnight!!" Kalinka fretted. "And now it's almost ten!!"

"Whose fault is that?" Blues moaned. The plane continued moving slowly in the storm.

Kalinka shivered. "I'm cold. Can you…"

"No."

"I haven't even said anything!"

"No."

The blond girl pouted and turned around. Fuji was teaching Bluez Cheat.

"It's like poker, only it's called Cheat, right?" Kalinka asked curiously.

"Miss Kalinka, your intelligence is limited," Fuji said. Bluez laughed. Kalinka pouted.

Beat moved out of the blizzard's range. "There, we're near Apple Street."

The plane dived down and landed on the roof of the Epels' house. Kalinka raced out and raised her hand to knock when she noticed notepaper on the door.

" 'Dr. Cossack, please send Fuji out to the Town Square at midnight.' Now we have to get to the Town Square?" she groaned.

"Great. Just great. The Twon Square is on the other side of the city. And it's ten forty already!" Bluez said.

"No more time to waste! Let's GO!" For the second time that day, Blues, Bluez and Fuji were thrown into Beat.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"_He's_ Pyne Epel?" Elecman cried in shock. "Then, Fuji's owner…"

"Yup. And we don't know where Blues is now," Iceman said glumly.

"Dr. Cossack said that Kalinka left a note saying that she had found Fuji. The time written was eight, so there's no reason for them to be late," Dr. Light said. A young brunette suddenly walked up to them, grinning, as Rockman stared at the large clocktower near the Christmas tree.

"Excuse me, sir, but our Santa Claus broke his leg half an hour ago. Would you like to take his place?"

"Dr. Light? As Santa Claus??" Gutsman whooped.

"Eleven thirty," Roll whispered to Rockman.

"Yeah. It's until twelve tonight. Please be in time, Blues. For Christmas…"

"Oh yes. You'll get paid, of course, and the costume is provided…"

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Look! The clocktower! We're almost there!" Fuji called in exitement.

"Yeah, but what's that thing?" Bluez asked, pointing.

Floating above several buildings was a strange looking aircraft. Standing on top and looking extremely bored was Forte.

"What in music are you up to now?" Blues asked tiredly.

"Wily-freak's trying to blast the Town Square. He knows that everyone will be celebrating Christmas there," the android replied. "He dragged me along, but I'm not interested."

"So the old man isn't celebrating with red caps and stockings?" Kalinka sneered. Dr. Wily's head popped out of the aircraft. _Not_ a pretty sight.

"As if you're that young, you ugly, wrinkled witch!" he retorted. Kalinka shrieked.

"He called me a witch!! Blues!! Do something!"

Both Blues and Dr. Wily ignored her.

"So, you're going to play the hero? Where's Rockman this time?" He asked.

"Why do you want to know? Miss him already?" Blues snapped, raising his buster. Forte sniggered. Dr. Wily frowned. Then he smirked.

"You're too late! My laser beam is fully charged and ready to fire! _Nothing_ can stop me now!" he laughed. The tip of the cannonlike aircraft began to glow.

Blues' buster charged up swiftly and he fired. Smoke rose from the machine and the glow subsided. Dr. Wily's nasty grin remained on his face.

"The self-destruct mechanism will also shoot the target! All I have to do now is escape! Bwaahahahahaha!"

He jumped onto a small jetplane beside the aircraft. Cackling evilly, he flew off.

The beam shot towards the Town Square.

"Oh no!!" Fuji cried.

"What are we going to do??" Kalinka wailed.

All of a sudden, the beam exploded. Thousands of fireworks rained down.

"Eh?"

"FORTE!! You no good scumbag, what did you DO to my machine??!!"

"Filled it with fireworks, duh. Isn't that obvious?" Forte replied dryly.

"You #$&!! I need to take care of you too!!"

"Oy, Forte!" Blues called. "I don't care what's going on, but shall we take him out?"

Forte grinned. He raised a buster. Dr. Wily panicked.

"Um, um… Can't we talk this over??" he pleaded. The busters glowed with energy. Identical grins appeared on the robots' faces.

"Attaaaack!!"

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Cool! Fireworks!" Pyne cried happily, jumping up and down. "It must be part of Christmas!"

Mr. Epel squeezed his fingers. "I guess…" _Please be in time…_

He glanced at the clock. Eleven fifty-five.

"Dad? Is my Christmas present really coming?" Pyne asked anxiously.

"It _will_ come!" Rockman said firmly. "I promise. For Christmas."

Roll tugged his arm and pulled him out of hearing range. "Rock, it's not nice to make empty promises."

"Blues _will_ make it. I'm sure. He never fails. Besides, Fuji is for a special occasion," Rockman answered quietly.

"For Christmas."

The two whirled round. In the distance, Beat landed neatly on the ground.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Dad? It's almost twelve," Pyne said, watchig the clock. "Four… Three… Two…"

Mr. Epel felt desperate._ Cossack's not going to make it!!_ He pointed at the sky. "Look! A komodo dragon!"

"Eh?" Pyne turned. Blues and Fuji ran up. "Where?"

"Just in time, Mr. Epel!" Fuji cried, grinning widely. He stared shyly at Pyne.

"WOW!! A Blues Miniature!! Sent by Blues himself!! Dad, you rock!" Pyne shouted in glee.

"Merry Christmas, son," Mr. Epel said, grinning. He nodded gratefully at Blues. "Merry Christmas to you, too."

As carols filled the air, Blues decided that Christmas wasn't a waste of time, and kids weren't troublesome idiots.

"Merry Christmas."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

The phrase 'My honey!' and 'Look! A komodo dragon!' is taken from Bomberman Jetterz, one of the most amazing animes ever! Go download it on BitTorrent!

And the 'No guts at all'… Well, it's sort of from Sonic X, but still, I didn't remember it until later…

Ah, one of my longest one-shots! Hope you liked it!

Merry Christmas!


End file.
